


Gravity Falls Young Immortals

by DragonPrincess101



Series: Cry of the Baby Immortals [1]
Category: Gravity Falls, 亜人 - 三浦追儺 & 桜井画門 | Ajin - Miura Tsuina & Sakurai Gamon
Genre: Ajin Dipper, Ajin Mabel, Ajins, Angst and Humor, Badass Wendy Corduroy, Bill Cipher is a Jerk, Blood and Gore, Brother-Sister Relationships, Child Death, Dismemberment, Gideon Gleeful Being A Jerk, Gideon Gleeful Is A Creep, Gravity Falls Is Weird, Immortal Dipper Pines, Immortal Mabel Pines, Immortality, Manipulative Bill Cipher, Not Really Character Death, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Poor Dipper, Protective Dipper Pines, Sad Mabel Pines, Science Experiments, Siblings, The Journals (Gravity Falls), Unethical Experimentation, Worried Mabel Pines, ajin au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 08:55:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6560065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonPrincess101/pseuds/DragonPrincess101
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After discovery their immortality, their parents took the Pine Twins and have them stayed with their pair of Grunkles in Gravity Falls to save them from the government…But not only they're hidding from the government </p><p>The rich family like the Gleefuls and the Northwests are sending their minions wanting to keep the twins for themselves! </p><p>Monsters like the shapeshifter, gnomes, and manotaurs wish to enslaved them!</p><p>Humans like Stanley, Stanford, Fiddleford, Soos, and Wendy are risking their single lives to protect the immortal kids...</p><p>To make matters worst... A dream demon is going after Mabel and Dipper to make one of them his immortal vessel</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Discovery

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Gravity Falls and Ajin: Demi Humans

Dipper opens his eyes, everything was blurry, and his head is pounding… His vision cleared up and he sees that he’s on a rocky ground… ** _covered in blood and he sees black “dust”_** … His eyes widen in realization and he gets up to look around… He sees Mabel ** _in her blood stained sweater_** getting up slowly…

“Ugh…what happened?” said Mabel rubbing her neck only to find **_nothing there_** …

“Mabel! Are you ok?!” shouted Dipper with worry.

Mabel looks at Dipper’s bloodstained shirt and some blood on his head.

“Dipper!” she shouted as she runs towards him to check it.

The twins check each other for wounds or injuries… **_only to find nothing_** …

“H-how did this happened?” said Mabel in shock…

“No! We-we can’t be! NO! NO! NO! NO!!!!” shouted Dipper in realization that they are not humans.

“D-Dipper? A-are we ajins?” said Mabel fearfully.

“W-we gotta leave NOW!” shouted Dipper.

The twins run away quickly from the accident before anyone sees…except a pair of men in suits watching them run...

 

** Dipper's Voice Recorder Diary **

_And since that day... The lives of Mabel and I are F***ed up... Oh no I just swear!!! anyway, every Government is looking for people like my sister and I for experiments until they can figure out how to make humans immortal... meaning they they'll dissect us alive and kill us over and over again... ***_ Dipper sobs loudly*** _Mabel and I don't want that horrible life...That's because we're immortal doesn't mean death is painless... WE FEEL THE PAIN OF DYING TOO!!! DO YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEA HOW IT FEELS TO DIED A THOUSAND TIMES YOU HEARTLESS SONS OF BITCHES!!!??? ...OH NO I SWORE AGAIN DIPPING SAUCE OUT----- ***_ statics***


	2. The Dream Demon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill visits Dipper once again

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> well here it is

Dipper and Mabel are in their room sleeping… A triangular shadow moves on the wall and went in Dipper…

~~~

Dipper opens his eyes and found himself in a dark void… He sees a yellow orb formed into a golden triangle with a single eye… His eyes widen… The Dream Demon come to him again…

“Bill!” snapped Dipper.

“Hello Pine Tree!” said Bill Cipher.

“How many times Mabel and I say **_no_**?” said Dipper angrily.

“C’mon Pine Tree! **_You’ll want my help soon!_** You and Shooting Star will be tired of running away really soon! We immortals got to stick together you know despite that I don’t have a physical form!” said Bill floating around him.

“I don’t know what goals you’re planning but **_neither Mabel nor I will be your vessel!!! NEVER_**!” said Dipper angrily.

Bill laughs insanely.

“Oh Pine Tree, Even if you guys are not humans, you’ll be desperate soon enough! **_And you have everything and everyone to lose_**! You and Shooting Star don’t want anyone to die and yet neither of you want to be eternal lab rats like the other immortals that were caught right?” said Bill slyly.

Dipper gasps and glares at Bill darkly…

“ ** _WE’RE DOING THIS WITHOUT YOU!!! SO LEAVE US ALONE!!!_** ” screamed Dipper angrily.

Bill laughs maniacally…

“Say what you want Dipper…But I know you want my help! You have a lot to lose after all…which it’s odd for an ajin!” said Bill laughing as he disappears.

~~~

Dipper wakes up quickly and looks up and sees Stanford standing next to his bed.

“He visited you, didn’t he?” said Ford seriously.

Dipper sadly nods.

“Dipper remember that he’ll do anything to get either you or Mabel to side with him… no matter what… **_Don’t accept his deal_** …” said Ford.

“I’ll never do it Grunkle Ford… ** _I promise_** ” said Dipper… **_but his fingers are crossed under the sheets_** …

Stanford smile and he left the room.

“No matter what happens remember that our friends, and your family will do what it takes to protect you kids… ** _even risking our lives_** ” said Ford.

“Oh… um ok” said Dipper sadly as Ford closes the door.

“I know death is painful…but is it fair for them to sacrifice their single lives when both my sister and I can’t die? …”

Dipper then sees Mabel’s black ghost shaking its head…

“You lied about that promise didn’t you…” said the black ghost.

Dipper looks at sees Mabel who just got up and is glaring at him.

“Look Mabel… I’m not gonna make that deal yet… I will only do it if we’re about to get caught or we get caught… ** _Making the deal will be our last resort_** …” said Dipper sadly…

Mabel sighs and shakes her head.

“Then we will keep hiding… if that doesn’t work then **_we will fight forever_** to stay free so **_you don’t have to make that deal_** …” said Mabel crossing her arms.

~~~

Wendy, Nate, Lee, Thompson, Tambry, and Robbie are at the Mystery Shack each is masked, hooded and each is holding a deadly weapon…Guarding the place.

“Hey Wendy, Why are we protecting these **_dorky twins_**?” said Robbie loading his bladed guns.

 ** _“I can’t tell you guys… But there’s one thing I will tell all of you… can you promise to show your fingers and swear on your life that you will never betray me for anything…even for a load of money?”_** said Wendy darkly as she sharpens her large axe…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so what should Dipper and Mabel named their black ghosts?

**Author's Note:**

> What do you think of Immortal Mabel and Dipper?


End file.
